That Girl
by Daxii
Summary: Drabbly retelling with Fem!Haru. Where her difference in gender affects her relations with her favourite men, especially as she begins to comprehend those irritating little things called "feelings". Plenty of fluff. Someone write me a better summary.
1. The Funeral

Makoto sat quietly with his closest friend on the floor between his knees. He combed Haruka's long, silky black hair and began a tight French braid from the top of her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked, somewhat pathetically.

She responded by simply pressing her cheek into his knee for a mere millisecond. Not that he expected much more. Both their parents and his own young siblings were also milling around the large Tachibana lounge.

Finished with the braid, he coaxed her to turn around so he could correctly tie the black ribbon around her collar into a bow. For how easily Haruka could produce intricate works of art with her delicate fingers, she really was no good when it came to things like this.

"There," he said softly, brushing a finger under her jaw just lightly.

She stood up without a word and he followed her with his eyes as she aimed for the back porch. Worried she was making an escape, he followed her and hovered a few feet behind.

"I wish it was different…" she muttered, mostly to herself, but Makoto joined her in leaning on the railing.

"I can tell this is hard on you," he kept his voice low and gentle.

"She'd have hated this… all this fuss."

"I can certainly see where you get your own quietness from."

It was certainly true that Haruka's grandmother had always been a reserved lady. She had many things in common with his best friend, Makoto surmised. They were both very deep and thoughtful, but spontaneous and inappropriate. He smiled and took Haruka's hand. Today was the day of her funeral, having died in her sleep the other night, when Haruka was alone in her care for the week while her parents worked in Tokyo.

They had been very close, Haruka and her grandmother, and Makoto felt she was the one whom Haruka was most comfortable around. She had a much airier nature when the Nanase matriarch was silently supporting her from the side-lines. She was the only one who really understood and encouraged Haruka's strange enchantment with water and swimming. Her parents thought it weird and put more interest in her art skills and were constantly disappointed with her consistently average grades.

However, Haruka was independent, just like her grandmother, and brushed off their disguised derogatory comments and continued with whatever she wanted to do.

"We should go and join them. It's almost time," Makoto said with a tug on her hand.

With a nod, Haruka allowed him to take them both back inside the house, where Haruka's mother gave him a warm, grateful smile.

She didn't understand their relationship – she'd even tried to force them apart when Haruka had hit ten years old and was still hanging out with this _boy_. But they magnetised to each other and connected in ways she couldn't see, and right now however concerned she should be about their firmly clasped hands, she knew Makoto was the only thing keeping Haruka from sprinting out and losing herself in the ocean for the foreseeable future.

* * *

><p>"I'm going swimming," Haruka declared as soon as they filed out of the crematorium.<p>

Her father was about to say something to stop her. Tell her it was rude and disrespectful, but for once her mother seemed to understand her need to grieve in a way she was comfortable. She sought Makoto out in the group and kindly asked him to follow her. He instantly wiped his own tears and jogged down the path Haruka had already set off on at her usual brisk walking pace.

He wasn't going to comment on her bloodshot eyes as he gave her a quick glance when he caught up, but the way she sniffed back her tears pained him.

"You can cry, it's just me."

She nodded, but no further emotion passed her face. Though she would be thirteen soon, Haruka had never cried in front of him, and he'd only heard her laugh once.

At some point on their walk to the beach, Haruka's hand had slipped inside his again, and gone unnoticed by the pair of them until Haruka could no longer resist the urge to dive in. But she needed two hands to undo the buttons on her dark purple blouse.

"Hey, don't just rip it off. It's a nice shirt," Makoto batted away her hands as she tried to shred the article. "Let me help."

She was too fidgety to object. She couldn't have controlled her fingers if she wanted too. But at least she managed the zipper on the tight black pencil skirt without much difficulty as Makoto slipped the blouse from her shoulders, folding it neatly.

Really, he understood this wasn't normal. He was twelve and a half years old and he was undressing a girl. He knew why Haruka's parents didn't want them having sleepovers anymore. He knew why his own parents had sat him down and given him such a serious talk about _love_ and _sex_ this time last year. He knew that really, his eyes should have been falling out of his face at the sight of what should have been Haruka in a bra, like the other boys in their class would.

But no, here was Haruka running down the beach in her dark navy swimsuit. A two piece this time, as she didn't really have a preference over style so long as it 'fit right'. It was the exact opposite to the bikinis he'd seen in a magazine that had been thrust under his nose in class one day. That one had been frilly and revealing, tied on with loose strings. Haruka's was professional and modest, with thick shoulder straps and no clasp that could come undone as it just slipped over her head like a cropped tank top, elastic holding it firmly in place over her barely developed bust.

He picked up the dropped skirt and sat on the beach, shaking out the sand from the skirt and folding it with the blouse in his lap. His backside felt damp from the wet sand, but it didn't really matter. He'd wait here until Haruka was ready.

Makoto could not be more thankful for the caring nature of his mother, who had brought him a towel and a comfortable outfit of Haruka's that must have been left over from one of their sleepovers. Hopefully it would still fit – she'd always worn loose clothing, so she may have actually grown into the tank top and jeans by now. She'd also brought one of his own warm hooded jackets he'd grown out of. Haruka wouldn't object to wearing it.

He could see Haruka stepping out of the ocean and stood up to meet her halfway, wrapping the towel around her as greeting. He could tell she'd been crying, as tears still rolled down her face, but she didn't seem ashamed as she plopped down next to the little pile of clothes. He caught a tear on his finger and tried to read her expression.

She let him look, which wasn't really an odd thing, but the way she unabashedly displayed her distress was concerning. She would often turn her head away when she didn't want to be fussed over, but right now Makoto could tell she was craving it, even if she wasn't doing it consciously. She flinched as he wrapped one arm around her back and the other around her shoulders, but she wasn't pulling away like she usually would. He hugged tight, and felt her heave against his chest.

Eventually, Haruka sighed and relaxed in his embrace. Her fingers had turned white from gripping his shirt, and she smoothed the fabric out before very gently hooking her arms around his waist.

"My parents are leaving again tonight…" she said, mostly muffled by his shoulder.

"So you'll be home all alone?"

She nodded.

"I'll sleep over," it hadn't taken much for him to get the hint.

Surely, the no-sleepover rule could be dropped for _this_.

"Will you have to go to Tokyo with them?"

She shook her head against him, "They said they'll move back here… they don't want to sell the house."

"Are you taking the rest of the week off school?"

She nodded again.

"I will too, then."

He expected an argument, but at the same time wasn't really shocked when she said nothing, instead giving him a quick squeeze as a silent thanks.

Makoto felt even more tension leave her small frame, yet she still wasn't letting go.

"Haru…" he always used the affectionate nickname. "It'll be alright."

"Promise?" the childlike question stung him. For her independence, she was very naïve.

"I promise. Give it time."

She huffed against him before standing up in a graceful movement. He followed automatically and first handed her the jeans, followed by the _very_ tight tank top and zipped up the hoody for her.

* * *

><p>They were welcomed into the Nanase home by the smell of grilled mackerel. Makoto smiled – he didn't know Haruka's parents very well, and they often came across as quite harsh, but the simple gesture of her favourite food showed their care for their daughter. Haruka accepted the awkward hugs and kisses on the cheek from her parents as they made to leave that evening. They would spend the rest of the week preparing to leave Tokyo, and would return on Sunday.<p>

Her father sized himself up to Makoto, who was well and truly growing with the recent spurt of puberty and tried to glare him down. It didn't need to be voiced that Makoto was staying over that night – and probably for the rest of the week.

"Don't," came her mother's voice. "We can trust Makoto, right?"

Makoto flushed at what they were implying, but he could understand their worries. He'd probably be annoyed if they weren't bothered about their daughter spending the night with a boy. And she'd certainly begun to attract her share of male attention during their first few weeks of middle school. Rin would have ripped the boys' heads off if he'd seen how they were looking at her.

Haruka watched the exchange and gave her friend a questioning look as her parents locked the door behind them. It wasn't the time for this kind of talk. He sighed and approached her. He enjoyed his recent growth spurt, now standing a few inches above her; her head just reaching his nose. He pushed said nose into her hair, in the same way his siblings always "kissed" him.

They sat silently watching the television until Makoto decided they should get some sleep. He told Haruka just that, and sent her off to use the bathroom. When she returned, he was organising the kneeling cushions into a makeshift mattress. He'd always used a child-sized futon in their previous sleepovers, and he was already outgrowing it by the time they had been forbidden.

Haruka was staring at the arrangement.

"You're not sleeping in my room?" she asked.

"I really don't think I should…"

She was giving him an odd look. "We can share my bed."

"Haru… really. We shouldn't."

She shrugged her shoulders and began to turn out of the room. Makoto sighed with relief, but the breath was cut off when she just barely glanced back at him.

"Please."

And how could he say no to that?

* * *

><p>"Move <em>over<em>," he hissed as Haru's back once again pressed into his.

He was already scooted as close to the edge as he could manage, yet she just kept wriggling over to him. Makoto could tell just by her breathing she was awake. He rolled so he could gently push her back towards the wall.

"_Haru_!" he groaned again when she rolled over too and snuggled right into his shoulder.

"What?" she muttered in response. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You know exactly what!" honestly, they'd sat through the same sex ed class together several times at this point, being assaulted with more and more details each time.

She gave a sigh and scooted over, flopping onto her back. In the bed, she found Makoto's hand and gripped it.

They always held hands, why was it so different in a bed?

Makoto resigned himself to his fate. Haruka's parents were sure to return early the next morning and find their daughter wrapped within his arms, and then he would be dead. So, so very dead. It would be just his luck that the illusive Nanase parents would decide to spend more time at home when they planned to be away, right when he was staying with Haru.

And _sleeping_ with Haru.

But if she wanted to cuddle, he would let her cuddle. He moved further into the bed and she took that as an invitation to get comfortable. She turned to face the wall and pressed back into his chest. He slipped his arm under her neck and the other around her. She made a content humming noise as he nosed her hair again.

So what if he died? He'd die happy, and with a happy Haru.

Making Haru happy was his one goal in life.

* * *

><p>Each morning that week he was flooded with relief to find Haruka nestled safely on her side of the bed and the house still devoid of parents. He didn't know when she moved away from him in the night, and never spoke about her sleep induced clinginess. It had always been <em>him<em> seeking out _her_ for comfort: grasping at her sleeves, gripping her shoulders, and altogether hiding behind her. But this was a new, vulnerable Haruka, and honestly – it worried him.

It was now Saturday, and they had swimming practice. Haruka's times had been dropping since Rin had left for Australia, and Makoto really didn't think she would perform well today, given the long week she'd had. Plus, he also figured he'd be tasked with explaining to Nagisa that Haru's grandmother had passed. He couldn't deal with any more tears.

Makoto had never been more glad to have the excessively girly Ran as his baby sister as he combed and scooped Haruka's hair into a tight pony tail, before wrapping it into a secure bun. It had become his job since her grandmother's hands had begun to fail due to arthritis. He received smiles from the other girls in the club as he slipped the comb back into Haruka's satchel. She was already in the pool when he turned around again.

It took time, but Haruka gradually got used to having her parents around all the time again. Of course, they were often working, but the presence they provided made her feel pressured. More than once a week she would pull a face that made Makoto take her back to his house for dinner, and she'd find comfort in his hands as he practiced new styles in her hair. After walking her home, her father would greet him with a confused glare of appreciation and threat and he'd squirm before giving Haruka a squeeze to the shoulder and a nose into her hair.

When her father reaches out to pat her shoulder, Haruka flinches away – just as she does with everyone who isn't Makoto. He hardens his glare at Makoto, who's desperately scuttling back down the stairs.


	2. Halloween

It's Makoto's least favourite time of year, but Haruka is highly amused. Being too nice, as always, Makoto was unable to reject the invitation to a Halloween party with their classmates. And Haruka, knowing Makoto, is unwilling to let him suffer through a round of horror movies and embarrassing games alone.

Which led them to Makoto sitting tentatively on the arm of a classmate's couch in their large basement room where the party was being held, one had grasping onto the sleeve of the hoodie Haruka is wearing – which he later notes is actually _his_. She has her hand over his, giving small, comforting squeezes whenever he feels the need to flinch at the gruesome sights onscreen.

With one torture finally over, another begins and they are called to sit in a circle with their supposed "friends". Makoto's friends, really. Haruka hardly recognises them.

One spins the bottle and it lands pointing at Haruka. She just looks at it while Makoto groans internally. He's heard the whispers, the rumours; he knows where this will head.

"I dare you to… sit on Tachibana's lap for the rest of the game!" the spinner declares, a smug and triumphant look on his face.

Without word, Haruka shifts and is sat in the dip of Makoto's crossed legs not thirty seconds later.

"Wow! So keen!"

"Or maybe they've just done this before."

They're snickering, and Haruka doesn't really understand why. She can tell Makoto is blushing with how the heat radiates from him, but he still settles his arms around her waist and gets comfortable, because it's true. They _have_ done this before.

Haruka is evidently bored with the whole fiasco, but then the bottle makes a few more rounds and is now pointing at them. Others have been dared to kiss, one boy is sitting without his trousers and one girl had to do a dance. But there have also been "truths" demanded. Usually embarrassing or of the romance variety. It is one of these that is directed at the pair.

"Have you two kissed?"

"No," and "Yes," are said at the exact same time and Makoto stares at Haruka, who is looking nonchalant as ever.

"What?" she demands, feeling the eyes of the whole group and Makoto burning into her.

"We haven't kissed," Makoto insists to the others.

"Oh. I thought she meant in general," Haruka shrugs.

"Nanase has kissed someone?!"

"Nanase has kissed someone-not-Tachibana!"

Makoto has them leave the game to join a group of apple bobbers instead when it becomes clear no one else will get a turn until they find out just who Haruka has kissed. He doesn't even know himself. Knowing her, she could simply mean a kiss on the cheek from her parents. Haruka is clearly disappointed with the small water basin being used for the apples. He tuts and takes her hand.

They leave not long after, of course to a chorus of wolf whistles as the spin-the-bottle group notice their clasped hands as Makoto tugs Haruka around to say their goodbyes.

"They're so noisy," she complains a few minutes from the house, hand still tight in Makoto's.

"Parties are usually noisy," Makoto explains.

"I don't like parties."

"I know… you didn't have to come."

"You were going, of course I did," she states blankly.

Makoto doesn't voice his appreciation of her company.

Her parents are gone for a few days, so Haruka is staying at Makoto's. They're allowed to share his room – even his bed – as long as they have separate blankets and keep the door open. After showering, they're sitting on his bed with the small TV set running an old favourite movie of Makoto's they've both seen a thousand times before with a mug of hot chocolate each.

"So who was it?" Makoto finally asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

He doesn't need to clarify his question.

"Rin," Haruka says easily. "Just before he left."

"He walked home with us from that relay…"

"And walked me up the stairs. Then."

"Oh," Makoto says.

He doesn't know what he's feeling. Betrayed that she hasn't told him sooner? Concerned that she doesn't seem to care what the implications could be? Thankful that it wasn't someone else trying to get their hands on her? Probably all of them. He sighs and rests his head on her shoulder to enjoy the rest of the film with her closeness. School will be utter hell on Monday, but of course Haruka will remain oblivious.

He sometimes wonders if it's a bad thing that most of the school assume they're a couple. He knows Haruka is pretty – beautiful, even, and he's seen her in a swimsuit enough times to know that it's not just her face worthy of the compliment. Boys look at her and he looks at them. They soon look away.


	3. New Years

They're both fourteen and it's their second year of middle school. They're out with both their families for New Years. Leaving the adults with the alcohol, Makoto and Haruka have taken the twins to a quieter spot. Just seven years old, it's their first time staying out late for the celebrations, and Makoto has a bad feeling about the way Ren's eyes are drooping. Sure enough, he's carrying him before they even make their shrine visit. He's much taller and much stronger now, growing into a body defined by his preferred backstroke.

It's just over a year since Haruka quit swimming, but she still shows up at practice to watch Makoto and critique him. He sees the way she stares at the pool, but she refuses to get in it. They'd use their old independent swim club for recreational use until it had closed down at the end of summer.

Makoto doesn't know how she does it, but Haruka always ends up wearing one of his jackets whenever they go out. If her ever glaring father wasn't around, he'd have been through her wardrobe by now to retrieve all the ones he knows she has. As it is, he's too scared to even step into her room.

The fireworks signal the beginning of a new year. All around them, people are embracing and kissing. Haruka looks down at Ran holding her hand and gives her a quick peck on the forehead. Makoto smiles and does the same to Ren, who's woken up with all the noise and demanded to be set down. Then, Makoto kisses Ran and Haruka kisses Ren. And now it's just them looking at each other and Makoto doesn't know what's happening with Haruka leaning in so close. His breath hitches in panic. _What is this?!_

Soft lips press into his cheek and he smiles. He can handle that. With one arm around her shoulders he does the same to her and they stand looking up at the fireworks, each holding a twin in one hand and holding each other with the other.


	4. Valentines

Girls keep _looking_ at Makoto and Haruka can only glare with concern and confusion. She knows what's going on. It's February and their third year of middle school will soon end. February also brings with it a tradition she doesn't understand.

Valentines.

She does it every year: make chocolates for her father, Makoto, Makoto's father and Ren. She'd made them for Nagisa and Rin when they were on the swim team together. Rin had blushed furiously.

As they walked to school that morning, Makoto seemed a little on edge. Male peers had been trying to talk to Haruka more and more frequently for the last few weeks, and he knew exactly what they were after.

He saw nothing wrong with them having feelings for her. Genuine, heartfelt feelings of care and devotion. But he suspected they had other motivations. Especially those boys they had chemistry lessons with. More than once he'd had to cling onto Haruka from behind to stop her shedding clothing when the large water tank was filled for experiments.

He wished her skirt was longer, but with her tiny waist she'd gotten a rather small size that barely covered anything. He wished she wore boys' shirts everyday – not just when she ran out of fitting female blouses and wore his hand-me-downs. He wished he knew how to say no to her when she reached the bottom of the stairs in the morning and handed her comb to him to do her hair, pulling it back into one quick style or another to keep it out of her face – and reveal that lovely face to everyone who took a glance.

It was no different that morning, as he braided a pair of plaits into her hair while she sat on the stairs between his legs.

"I made you chocolates," she stated blankly, quickly followed by "I hate valentines."

Makoto chuckled and squeezed her shoulders with his knees.

"It's supposed to be a girl's favourite holiday."

"Girls get weird on valentines."

"You're always weird," he teased, flipping the first pigtail over her shoulder.

He completed the other braid in silence and gave her a nudge to stand up.

"Did you make chocolates for anyone else?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Dad, your dad, Ren," she listed off the usual suspects.

"No one in school?"

"Why would I do that?" she almost sounded offended.

"Not even Kisumi? You gave him chocolates last year."

"And then he was annoying and touchy."

"It was a _hug_, Haru-chan," he explained, exasperated. "I know you always make spares. We have time to run up and get them. He'll be upset, otherwise."

Haruka frowned but muttered a "fine" and shot off home, back within minutes.

Makoto groaned at the stack of anonymous chocolates left on his desk. Kisumi sat in his spot behind Haruka, munching happily on some of his own.

"He doesn't need chocolates," Haruka deadpanned.

Kisumi understood instantly and got out of his chair, holding Haruka by the elbows.

"Did you get me chocolates _again_, Haru?"

"Maybe," she muttered, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Play nice, now," Makoto scolded lightly, coming up behind Haruka.

"Anyway, if _I_ don't need chocolates, then surely Makoto doesn't, either," Kisumi quickly directed attention to Makoto's desk.

He had to have double, even triple the amount of chocolates, and that was despite the fact that Kisumi was the flirt of their year.

Haruka glanced to Makoto's desk, and then over her shoulder at the boy behind her.

"What are all these?"

"Chocolates…"

"Why?"

"They're from… girls…"

Haruka scowled and looked around at her female classmates. Some looked smug, others looked worried.

"Makoto's a popular guy. You shouldn't keep him all to yourself," Kisumi teased, hooking his arm around Haruka's shoulders and tugging her away a little.

She was scowling fiercely, but Makoto laughed it off. However, he noticed the subtle change from her usual scowl to her serious scowl and followed her eyes.

Ah.

There were girls in the doorway to their classroom. Kisumi saw them too and Makoto caught the brief glimmer in his eye before Haruka had disappeared from his view and wound up with her face flush against Kisumi's chest.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, loud enough to draw attention from their other classmates.

"Giving Makoto a fair shot," he whispered, hot breath ghosting over her ear as he secured a tight grasp around her waist. "Besides, you don't really want to see that, do you?"

Peeking out from a gap between Kisumi's arm and his shirt, she saw the girls talking to a nervous Makoto, who was flushed and scratching the back of his neck. He accepted the chocolates and cards, but the girls ultimately left with rejected looks on their faces.

"Give me Haru back… this is embarrassing," Makoto asked with a strained tone.

"Aw, but she's so soft and cuddly – ow. Ok. She bites, take her."

"Haru! Don't bite," Makoto scolded, but Haruka found herself being passed from one set of arms to another. At least this one was more familiar.

Kisumi was still pulling a face and nursing his injured bicep, but he smiled at the sight of Haruka resting her head against Makoto as he made small swaying motions with her and… did he just kiss her hair? How sweet.

"To say you aren't dating, you put up one hell of an act," he joked.

Makoto simply shrugged, but made his hold around her looser.

"I don't have any interest in dating… I don't think Haru-chan does either."

"Don't call me –chan!" she responded by way of agreement. "I'll give you your chocolates at lunch."

Makoto nosed her hair again, but soon had to release her as their teacher entered. He deftly swiped his stack of chocolates into his backpack to avoid any comments.

"So are we just gonna share Haruka to fend off confessions?"

"Hmm… well, do you mind, Haru?"

"Whatever."

They all took their seats. More girls showed up at their classroom during morning break, but with Haruka sat so closely between the two most popular boys, it was hard to tell which, if either, she was with. One or two braved her hard stare to present her friends with goodies and desperate confessions. Kisumi took them in his stride and lined himself up with several forthcoming dates, but when they'd left the room his smile became dark.

"What do they see in me? Those two… I mean really, I agreed to movies with both of them, they can't really think I'm serious about anything official or long term."

"Beats me," Haruka shrugged.

"You're mean."

"You're a pain."

"Don't _fight_!"


	5. Teenage Boy Problems

It was the night before their first day of high school and out of nerves and convenience, Haruka was staying at Makoto's. She had her usual position facing the wall, under a fleece blanket with Makoto's quilt over them both, as it was fairly chilly for April. She was growing impatient as she waited for Makoto to finish whatever he was doing sat next to her and lie down. She was cold, and he could always fix that.

"Makoto," she said in a demanding tone. _Hurry up!_ was the implied meaning.

"Just a second, ok?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, it's just…"

"The come _on_."

"Haru… I _can_'_t_."

"Then what are you _doing_."

"_Haru!_"

Makoto was being whiney and annoying. She rolled over and saw him only half in the bed, but still covered with his own blanket. He was messing on his phone and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, obviously still irritated, but genuinely concerned.

Glancing down at her, Makoto tried to give an awkward smile.

"I'm fine."

"Then go to sleep. I'm cold."

"_Haru!_" Makoto gave an exasperated sigh, but he could never reject her sleepy, needy demands.

He tried to settle at a distance, but she was obviously not happy with this when she began to shuffle backwards into him.

"You really don't want to do that," he groaned.

"I'm cold."

"But Haru… I… uh…"

He tried to halt her movements, but it was already too late. She backed into him and his crotch lay flush with her thighs.

"Sorry… teenage boy problems."

"It's fine."

"No it's not, Haru. This is really inappropriate."

"It happens all the time when you're asleep. I don't care."

"_Haru_!" but he wrapped his arm over her anyway, glad to hide his hot face in her slightly damp hair. "It was the movie."

"The bit with the pool?"

"_What_? No, Haru, the last bit."

"…With the men."

"…Yeah."

"Ok."

"I'm not saying you're not… nothing to have that reaction over."

"Makoto–"

"You know I think you're beautiful and all."

"Makoto–"

"You're my best friend, I love you, but I don't feel… that… way."

"Makoto–"

"…It's not going away. I should… go to the bathroom, or… something."

"Makoto–"

"I'm sorry… this is really awful of me."

"Makoto–"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too. Go to sleep."


	6. Body Image

Makoto slid aside the backdoor to the Nanase home and went straight to the bathroom, knocking loudly.

"Haru! Come on, we'll be late!"

There was no response.

"_Haru!_ We really don't have time."

Still, nothing.

"Urgh. Fine. I swear, Haru, if you're not wearing a swimsuit then I'm burning your mackerel."

He nervously went inside, trying to cover most of his view until he could catch a glimpse of dark fabric. He sighed in relief and strode over to the tub.

"Come on, Haru-chan. Let's get you to school," his tone was much calmer as he held out his hand.

She took his hand with an inaudible grunt, swiftly followed by scolding him for the nickname.

Makoto patted down her shoulders and arms just enough that she could put an apron on over her one-piece swimsuit. With a sigh, he slipped the towel under her apron and wrapped it around her waist, tucking it securely at her back.

"Decency, Haru. You have windows."

He was always so thankful she wasn't an average sixteen year old girl, dressing in less time than it took him and giving him her tie to fasten for her. She was perfectly capable of doing this herself, and Makoto was torn between it being her inherent laziness or because she liked the affection that she asked him to do it. Tie fastened neatly, he tugged her over to the stairs by the front door and she obediently wedged herself between his knees.

"You'll need another trim soon," he mused as he combed out her damp locks. She gave an affirmative grunt. "I'll take you this weekend."

He French-braided her bangs back behind either ear, where they joined in a ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"All set," he said with a smile, reaching forward and planting a kiss on her cheek.

She froze at the action and wiped the wetness from her face with a scowl.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry… I just felt like it."

She narrowed her eyebrows at the pink tinge to his cheeks, but didn't comment further.

He repeated the action the next day, and the day after that.

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" Makoto asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs where their paths parted.

She gave him a questioning stare.

"I'm taking you for a haircut, remember? And don't you want to get some new summer clothes? Last years' things won't fit you."

"What are you implying?"

He sighed. He _knew_ he'd seen her poking at her stomach and frowning earlier that day. "Well for a start, you're like three inches taller. Didn't you decide you liked dresses for going to the beach? You don't have many."

"Makoto…" her voice was strained and she looked down at herself, then back up to him.

He read her annoyed, upset expression easily, and had already figured out the source. "You're not fat, Haru-chan."

"I haven't been swimming. It feels… different. Soft."

"You're just not as muscular as you were. You'll tone back up over summer. It's almost warm enough for you to swim in the ocean again," he squeezed the side of her waist with one hand. "If anything, I'd say you're even slimmer now you're living on your own. Have more protein."

It wasn't often Haruka felt down about herself, but Makoto gave her a hearty grin, glad to have hopefully solved her recent bad mood. With the hand on her waist, he pulled her into a comforting hug. Eager to make her do something other than pout, he slipped an arm below her backside and hoisted her up easily, twirling her until her legs fanned out at the knee. She hid her face in his shoulder; embarrassed and holding back the giggle he already knew was there.

"See? Not fat."

He found a new placement for his loving kiss in the form of her forehead.

"How about we take a look at swimsuits, too? I'll buy you an early birthday present so you're ready when it warms up."

She nodded appreciatively, still clamped to his muscular form.

"Maybe I should take you out jogging with me, too?"

She grunted. Ok, she was definitely over her spurt of self-loathing.


	7. You're Mackerel

"Nagisa?!" Makoto and Haruka said in sync and turned to look at the blonde boy in the stairwell.

"Yep! I'll be coming to High School here. Wow, Haru-chan, you look so pretty!"

Haruka turned away indignantly and began to move off. Makoto caught her hand and securely laced their fingers.

"Oh, are you two dating now? Figures, you always did act like you were married."

"Actually, we're not," Makoto clarified, and an awkward silence floated in the air.

Nagisa was looking at their joined hands. "But you haven't let go yet."

"If I let go, she walks off. You get used to it," Makoto tugged Haruka firmly to his side with a casual smile.

They discussed the news that their old swim club was being torn down and Nagisa tried to pressure Haruka into explaining why she'd quit swimming in middle school, to no avail. They decided to meet up that night to dig up the trophy they'd won in the co-ed relay.

"Is that who I think it is?" Nagisa whispered.

"Rin?" Makoto sought out Haruka's hand in a protective hold, and she instinctively took a defensive stance in front of him.

He was almost a foot taller than her now, so hiding behind her was pretty pointless.

"What do we have here, a happy couple?" the illusive red head sneered.

Neither Makoto nor Haruka tried to deny it.

Rin initiated a challenge that Haruka accepted without a word, abandoning Makoto's hand.

Haruka had purposefully worn a loose summer dress. Plain blue and above the knee with short sleeves, it could be ripped off in a heartbeat as soon as she saw the pool. Makoto groaned as he picked it up. He groaned even more when he saw the way Rin was ogling her, but his attention was soon drawn to the starting block.

"It's empty…" he told them, and began to approach Haruka, desperate to cover her up.

However, Rin had pulled her down off the starting block and held her tightly by the waist. She was obviously unhappy with it.

"The late bloomers always end up with the best bodies," he whispered hotly.

"Let me go."

"But I haven't seen you in ages. And I haven't done _this_ in even longer."

Makoto was livid as Rin pressed his mouth against Haruka's, obviously fighting for entrance with his slick tongue.

"Rin!" he barked. "Let her go _now_."

Rin pulled away with a smirk and released Haruka's waist, letting her stumble backwards where Makoto caught her. He used his arms to try and hide most of her body while he turned her around to fuss, tugging the dress over her.

"Did you come looking for this?" Rin said, still grinning. He dropped their childhood trophy on the floor as he left.

As he reached the hallway, he shot a last look over his shoulder, taking in Haru's usual lack of expression next to Makoto's obvious anger. Something inside him twinged. Haru…

"Keep an eye out, Makoto. She got too hot for her own good."

* * *

><p>Makoto was still trying to decipher Rin's final comment. Was is some kind of threat? Or was it a glimmer of the old, protective Rin they used to know? Rin had had several loud arguments with other boys in the swim club when Haruka first began to blossom. He and Makoto had teamed up to shield Haruka from view, an unspoken pact to protect her. Rin had always had a special friendship with Haru, and it was obvious he harboured other feelings too. Makoto didn't know what Rin was playing at, but he'd parked himself by Haru's side for the rest of the night, just in case he showed up.<p>

"What's wrong with your face?" Haru demanded accusingly, having returned from her bedtime bathroom visit and settled in the bed next to her friend.

"I'm just mad at Rin. I can't believe he did that…"

He rolled to face her and outstretched his arm. They didn't cuddle like this often, but he wanted to have her closer than usual. She obediently lay her head on his arm and snuggled towards him, tangling their legs as they hugged each other. They didn't need separate blankets when they were sleeping at Haru's, and his parents knew there was no point trying to stop them anyway. There hadn't been any conversations on the subject, but it was obvious that anything going on between the teens would happen whether or not they had sleepovers. They spent all their free time together anyway, often alone in either house. Plus, the Tachibanas felt slightly comforted by the fact that Haruka Nanase valued her sleep almost as much as her next meal. If anything was happening, it wasn't interrupting her bedtime.

"It was only a kiss," Haru said blankly. "You do it all the time."

"It's _different_," Makoto insisted, delivering one to her head just to prove it.

"How?"

"Because when I do it you don't make a face like I've just punched you. And it's… you know… not on the lips. It's different."

Haru was silent for a few minutes, and Makoto was listening intensely to her breathing to see if she'd fallen asleep. That girl could go to sleep in seconds.

"Why don't you do it on the lips?" she said eventually, almost making him jump.

"Because that's a… a couple's things, Haru," why was this explanation so necessary?

"Are we not a couple?"

"_Haru…_"

"Well we hold hands… and we're in the same bed… and you never deny it. You say you love me."

"I do love you," he assured, "but not… not that way. I'm not _in_ love with you. I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For confusing you."

Haru shrugged against him. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Figures," he huffed, stroking Haru's hair.

"What's the difference?"

The conversation was probably long overdue, but finding Haruka in a talkative mood was quite the task. Makoto wasn't sure what had come over her tonight, but figured it had something to do with the confused face she'd pulled at Rin's back when he left. He considered how to word it so she would understand. Always being emotionally distant and socially incompetent, where did Haruka draw the lines between basic human relations? Of course, the girl was too in love with water to bother with men. Ah, now there's an idea…

"It's like water and mackerel," he began. "You love mackerel, but you're _in_ love with water. When you're _in_ love, your heart beats too fast and you just want to be with them all the time. You love them as well, but there's just that extra… obsession, if you like."

"So you're… mackerel?"

"I suppose," he chuckled.

"I'd choose mackerel over water," she said simply. If he wasn't already in bed, Makoto would have been knocked off his feet. "I can live without swimming, but not without eating."

Makoto wasn't entirely sure they were still on the topic of love anymore, but if they were, he thought he should take that as a compliment. She fell silent again, and he returned to counting her breaths.

"Why aren't you in love with me?" she suddenly asked, just when he thought they were done.

He'd been dreading this question, too.

"Well… uh… you fall _in_ love with people you're attracted to. Sexually. You're the prettiest girl I know, you're very attractive, aesthetically but… you're not… I'm not… Urgh. Haru, I thought you knew this already?"

"What?" she was at him now and pressed her forehead to his cheek to urge him on.

"I'm _gay_, Haru."

"Oh. Ok."

Was that it? Makoto blinked a few times, their faces still touching and sighed when Haruka's breathing levelled out. Yep. That was it. Of course it was… that girl. He did love her.


End file.
